Wiki Content
Википедия Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Текущая версия страницы пока не проверялась опытными участниками и может значительно отличаться от версии, проверенной 26 ноября 2012; проверки требуют 2 правки. Текущая версия стабильную версию (сравнить) Для дополнительной информации о Википедии см. Википедия:Описание и Википедия:Пресс-релизы Это статья о международном проекте Википедия (Wikipedia) в целом. Непосредственно о русскоязычном разделе этого проекта (русской Википедии) см. Русская Википедия. Wikipedia Википедия URL: www.wikipedia.org Коммерческий: нет Тип сайта: свободная интернет-энциклопедия Регистрация: необязательная (в некоторых разделах обязательная для начала новых статей) Язык(и): 2851 Расположение сервера: Тампа, Флорида (США) Амстердам (Нидерланды) Сеул (Республика Корея) Владелец: Фонд Викимедиа Автор: Джимми Уэйлс и Ларри Сэнгер2 Начало работы: 15 января 2001 года Текущий статус: активно функционирует и развивается Википе́дия (англ. Wikipedia, произносится ˌwɪkɨˈpiːdiə или ˌwɪkiˈpiːdiə) — свободная3 общедоступная мультиязычная универсальная интернет-энциклопедия. Расположена на интернет-сайте http://www.wikipedia.org/. Владелец сайта — американская некоммерческая организация «Фонд Викимедиа», имеющая 19 региональных представительств. Название энциклопедии образовано от английских слов wiki (вики, технология, лежащая в основе функционирования сайта; в свою очередь заимствовано из гавайского языка, в котором оно имеет значение «быстро») и encyclopedia (энциклопедия). Главной особенностью интернет-энциклопедии Википедия (благодаря технологии wiki, лежащей в основе функционирования сайта) является то, что создавать и редактировать её статьи может любой, соблюдающий правила Википедии пользователь сети интернет, причём в абсолютном большинстве случаев даже без регистрации на сайте энциклопедии. Все вносимые такими добровольцами в какую-либо статью этой энциклопедии изменения незамедлительно становятся видными всем посетителям сайта. Википедия создаётся добровольцами со всего мира на 285 мировых языках. Она содержит более 23 миллионов1 статей. Интернет-сайт Википедии является пятым по посещаемости сайтом в мире — его посещают 400 миллионов человек в месяц4. Запущенная в январе 2001 года Джимми Уэйлсом и Ларри Сэнгером5 Википедия сейчас является самым крупным и наиболее популярным6 справочником в Интернете789. По объёму сведений и тематическому охвату Википедия считается самой полной энциклопедией из когда-либо создававшихся за всю историю человечества101112. Одним из основных достоинств Википедии как универсальной энциклопедии является возможность представления информации на родном языке пользователя, сохраняя, таким образом, ценность этой информации в аспекте культурной принадлежности13. Надёжность и точность Википедии вызывают вопросы14. Другая критика указывает на подверженность Википедии вандализму, а также добавлению ложной или непроверенной информации15. Однако научные исследования свидетельствуют о том, что в Википедии следы актов вандализма обычно оперативно устраняются1617. Помимо выполнения функции энциклопедического справочника, Википедия стала главным объектом внимания СМИ как сетевой источник последних новостей по причине того, что информация в статьях постоянно обновляется1819. Когда популярный американский еженедельник «Time» признал некого абстрактного представителя миллионов вкладчиков пользовательского контента в различные сайты, носящего обобщённое имя You, «Человеком года» 2006, тем самым отмечая ускоряющийся успех онлайн-сотрудничества и взаимодействия миллионов интернет-пользователей по всему миру, Википедия была первым часто упоминающимся проектом Веб 2.0, за которым следовали проекты YouTube и MySpace20. Русская Википедия (то есть, раздел Википедии на русском языке) занимает 8 место по количеству статей среди всех языковых разделов Википедии (после английской, немецкой, французской, итальянской, нидерландской, польской и испанской Википедий), имея на сегодняшний день в своём составе 934 888 статей. В 2008 году два исследования теоретически предсказали, что рост Википедии является устойчивым21. Содержание убрать 1 Сущность Википедии 2 Модель функционирования Википедии 3 Критика Википедии 4 История Википедии 5 Сообщество Википедии 6 Управление Википедией 6.1 Фонд Викимедиа и отделения Викимедиа 6.2 Программное и аппаратное обеспечение 6.3 Информационное обеспечение 7 Языковые разделы Википедии 8 Лицензия текстов Википедии, медиафайлов к статьям Википедии 9 Издания Википедии 9.1 На CD и DVD 9.2 На бумаге 10 Значение Википедии в современном мире 11 Родственные проекты Википедии 12 Аналоги Википедии по отдельным областям знаний 12.1 Робототехника 13 См. также 14 Примечания 15 Ссылки Сущность Википедии Википедия — свободная3 общедоступная мультиязычная универсальная интернет-энциклопедия. Может быть полезной самому широкому кругу читателей. Пишется и редактируется добровольцами — всеми желающими пользователями всемирной сети интернет на 285 мировых языках, причём без какой бы то ни было премодерации. Соответственно, состоит из 285 языковых разделов. Википедия — энциклопедия, а не толковый словарь. (Толковым словарём является её родственный проект Викисловарь). Википедия — не файловый архив. (Для размещения медиафайлов, иллюстрирующих соответствующие статьи Википедии, а также текстовых файлов, существуют её родственные проекты — Викисклад и Викитека, соответственно. Для размещения отдельных цитат из высказываний известных личностей, из художественных произведений, из кинофильмов и пр. существует её родственный проект Викицитатник). Википедия — не место размещения новостных репортажей. (Для этого существует её родственный проект Викиновости). Википедия — не место для первичной публикации чьих бы то ни было собственных идей, теорий, исследований, изобретений, личных мнений, оценок чего бы то ни было, искусствоведческой критики и т. п. Википедия — не интернет-форум, не интернет-блог, не социальная сеть. (Не нужно превращать в Википедии свою личную страницу участника в интернет-блог, а страницы обсуждений соответствующих статей Википедии — в интернет-форумы.). Краткие формулировки общепринятых правил русской Википедии можно найти на специальной странице Более подробные перечни правил и руководств — на страницах 1 и 2. Модель функционирования Википедии В отличие от традиционных энциклопедий, таких, как Encyclopædia Britannica, ни одна статья в Википедии не проходит формального процесса экспертной оценки. Любая статья Википедии может редактироваться как с учётной записи участника, так даже и без регистрации на проекте (за исключением некоторых страниц, подверженных частому вандализму, которые доступны для изменения только определённым категориям участников или, в крайних случаях, только администраторам Википедии), и при этом все внесённые в статью изменения незамедлительно становятся видными для всех. Поэтому «Википедия не гарантирует истинность» своего содержимого22, ведь в любом случае между моментом, когда в статью будет внесена какая-то недостоверная информация и моментом, когда эта информация будет удалена из статьи другим участником Википедии (более компетентным в данной области знания), пройдёт определённое время. (Естественно, для того, чтобы обнаружить и удалить из статьи явный вандализм нужно намного меньше времени, чем для того, чтобы освободить статью от недостоверной информации, когда подобная недостоверность не является особо очевидной.) Содержимое Википедии подпадает под действие законов (в частности, авторского права) штата Флориды в США, где находятся серверы Википедии, и нескольких редакционных политик и руководств, которые призваны укрепить идею о том, что Википедия является энциклопедией. Каждый вклад в Википедию должен быть по теме, являющейся энциклопедической. Тема считается энциклопедической, если она является «значимой»23 на жаргоне Википедии, то есть, если она получила значительное освещение во вторичных авторитетных источниках (например, в центральных СМИ или серьёзных научных журналах), которые являются независимыми от предмета темы. В Википедии должна отражаться информация, которая уже установлена и признана24. Иными словами, статья не должна представлять, быть «площадкой» для размещения чьих бы то ни было собственных идей, теорий, исследований, изобретений, личных мнений, оценок чего бы то ни было, искусствоведческой критики и т. п. Информация в статьях, которая, скорее всего, будет поставлена под сомнение, требует ссылок на авторитетные источники. Сообщество Википедии сформулировало это как «проверяемость, а не истина», выражая тем самым ту мысль, что читателям предоставляется возможность самим проверить истинность той информации, которая представлена в статьях, и сделать свои собственные выводы25. Википедия не становится на чью-либо сторону26. В рамках статьи Википедии все мнения и точки зрения должны иметь соответствующую долю освещения по данному вопросу, если они имеют свои подтверждения во внешних источниках27. Википедисты отслеживают изменения в статьях, проверяя различия между двумя версиями страницы, выделенные здесь красным цветом. Все участники, зарегистрированы они на проекте или нет, могут пользоваться функциями программного обеспечения, на котором работает Википедия. Так на странице «История», прилагающейся к каждой статье Википедии, доступны записи каждой предыдущей редакции статьи (но версии с угрозами криминального характера, нарушениями авторских прав, могут быть удалены28.) Эта функция позволяет легко сравнить нынешнюю и более старые версии статьи, отменить изменения («откатить статью»), которые участник посчитает неверными, или восстановить потерянное содержимое. Страница «Обсуждение», прилагающаяся к каждой статье Википедии, используется в целях координации работы над текстом этой статьи между разными участниками проекта29. Постоянные участники нередко используют «Список наблюдения», в который заносят интересные для себя статьи, и, таким образом, могут легко отслеживать все недавние изменения в этих статьях. Компьютерные программы, называемые ботами, в Википедии широко используются для удаления вандализма, как только он был произведён17, а также чтобы исправить общие ошибки и стилистические проблемы или начать такие статьи, как статьи о географических объектах в стандартном формате из статистических данных. Критика Википедии Основные статьи: ВП:Критика Википедии, Достоверность Википедии Джон Сайгенталер охарактеризовал Википедию как «некорректный и безответственный исследовательский инструмент»30. Как и любой глобальный проект, Википедия не лишена недостатков. Прежде всего необходимо отметить, что информация, тексты Википедии объективно подвержены системным отклонениям. Основными объектами критики Википедии являются: открытая природа проекта Википедия, неавторитетность и ненадёжность информации в Википедии, сохраняющиеся перекосы в охвате тем и субъективность их освещения, недостаточно эффективная работа сообщества участников проекта по устранению имеющихся в настоящее время в ней возможностей для давления администраторов Википедии на обычных участников проекта, и так называемого «административного произвола». Критики Википедии указывают на то, что участники Википедии совместно пишут и пересматривают её правила, политики и руководства31, а затем, зачастую чисто формально и очень негибко их придерживаясь, удаляют, аннотируя тегами комментариев, или изменяют материалы статей, формально не отвечающие этим правилам, политикам и руководствам. (См. также удализм и инклюзионизм3233.) Сообщество Википедии было также описано как «подобное культу»34, хотя и не всегда с исключительно негативной коннотацией35 и было раскритиковано за провал привлечения неопытных пользователей36. Также критики Википедии обращают внимание на системную предвзятость, несбалансированность в освещении тем37, а также критикуют её политику предпочтения консенсуса между участниками профессионализму отдельных участников в редакционном процессе38. Открытый характер модели редактирования является центральным для большой части критики Википедии. Например, исходя из этого, можно упрекать Википедию в том, что читатель статьи не может быть уверен без ознакомления со страницей её «истории», была ли вандализирована эта статья? Критики утверждают, что редактирование статей неэкспертами подрывает качество представленного в статье материала. Поскольку участники обычно, как правило, переписывают или редактируют отдельные небольшие части статьи, а не всю её целиком, высоко- и низкокачественные материалы могут идти вперемешку в пределах одной статьи. Историк Рой Розенцвейг отметил: «В целом, написание является „ахиллесовой пятой“ Википедии. Комитеты редко пишут хорошо, и статьи Википедии часто имеют изменчивое качество, что является результатом связывания вместе предложений или абзацев, написанных разными людьми»39. Всё это привело к вопросу о надёжности Википедии в качестве источника достоверной информации. Модель Википедии позволяет редактировать её статьи всем желающим и полагается на большую группу благонамеренных редакторов в преодолении проблем, вызванных сомнительными редакторами. Она полагается на то, что подавляющее большинство участников Википедии предполагает добрые намерения. Модели редактирования Википедии свойственна возможность добавления низкокачественной информации. Возможность анонимного редактирования может быть не только большим благом для проекта, но и источником некоторого вреда. Википедия может подвергаться воздействию вандалов. Вандализм в Википедии — явно вредительское добавление, удаление или изменение содержания, совершённое умышленно в целях скомпрометировать достоверность и авторитетность энциклопедии. В основном вандализм проявляется в замене содержимого статей Википедии на ругательства, граффити, заведомо ложные данные или другое содержимое, абсолютно не имеющее отношения к теме статьи. В случаях множественного вандализма к некоторым страницам Википедии может быть применена защита. Являясь общедоступным интернет-справочником, Википедия также содержит материалы, которые другие участники Википедии могут признать нежелательными, оскорбительными или порнографическими4041. Например, в 2008 году Википедия отклонила массовое онлайн-обращение против включения изображения Мухаммеда в её английский раздел, сославшись на свою редакционную политику. Наличие в Википедии материалов, «неудобных» с политической точки зрения, также побудило КНР заблокировать доступ к части Википедии для китайских пользователей42. (См. также Блокирование Википедии британской организацией Internet Watch Foundation.) Однако в свободной энциклопедии Википедия (свободной как с точки зрения редактирования её статей, так и с точки зрения возможности внесения предложений по редактированию её нынешних правил) существуют некие механизмы саморегуляции, которые, опираясь на глобальный консенсус большинства участников Википедии, обеспечивают постоянное поддержание достаточно низкого уровня отдельных отрицательных аспектов, всегда присутствующих в Википедии. Сообщество Википедии открыто для критики, и само является достаточно самокритичным. (См. 3) См. также статью Википедия: ответы на критику. История Википедии Основная статья: История Википедии Википедия первоначально развивалась от другого энциклопедического проекта, Нупедии Джимми Уэйлс — основатель Википедии Ларри Сэнгер — основатель Википедии График числа статей в английской Википедии с 10 января 2001 года по 9 сентября 2007 года (день двухмиллионной статьи) Посетители wikipedia.org в 2008 году Википедия началась как дополнительный проект для Нупедии (англ. Nupedia), бесплатного англоязычного энциклопедического онлайн-проекта, чьи статьи были написаны специалистами и рецензированы в рамках формального процесса. Нупедия была основана 9 марта 2000 года как собственность Bomis, Inc., компании, владеющей одноимённым веб-порталом. Ключевыми фигурами были Джимми Уэйлс, CEO Bomis и Ларри Сэнгер, главный редактор Нупедии, а затем Википедии. Нупедия, первоначально лицензированная в соответствии со своей лицензией Nupedia Open Content License, перешла на GNU Free Documentation License перед основанием Википедии по настоянию Ричарда Столлмана43. Основатели Википедии — Ларри Сэнгер и Джимми Уэйлс344. В то время как Уэйлсу приписывается определение цели создания публично редактируемой энциклопедии4546, Сэнгеру обычно приписывают контр-интуитивную стратегию использования вики для достижения этой цели47. 10 января 2001 года Ларри Сэнгер в списке рассылки Нупедии предложил применить концепцию «вики» в отношении Нупедии48, чтобы ускорить её развитие. Это привело к созданию веб-сайта Википедии, которая изначально задумывалась для предварительной разработки материалов, которые потом были бы размещены в Нупедии. Википедия была официально открыта 15 января 2001 года как одиночный англоязычный раздел на www.wikipedia.com49 и была анонсирована Сэнгером в списке рассылки Нупедии45. Политика «нейтральной точки зрения» в Википедии26 была введена в первые месяцы и была аналогична ранней политике «непредубеждения» в Нупедии. В других отношениях, первоначально существовало относительно немного правил, и Википедия управлялась независимо от Нупедии45. Википедия получила ранних участников из Нупедии, сообщений на Slashdot и за счёт индексации поисковыми машинами. Она выросла до примерно 20 000 статей и 18 языковых разделов к концу 2001 года. К концу 2002 года она достигла 26 языковых разделов, 46 к концу 2003 года и 161 к последним дням 2004 года50. Нупедия и Википедия сосуществовали, пока серверы первой не были навсегда отключены в 2003 году (текст Нупедии был включён в Википедию). Английская Википедия прошла отметку в 2 млн статей 9 сентября 2007 года, что делает её крупнейшей энциклопедией, собравшей всё и затмившей даже энциклопедию Юнлэ (1407 год), которая держала рекорд ровно 600 лет51. Ссылаясь на опасения по поводу коммерческой рекламы и отсутствие контроля в осознанном англоцентризме Википедии, пользователи испанской Википедии выделились из Википедии для создания Enciclopedia Libre в феврале 2002 года52. Позднее в том же году Уэйлс объявил о том, что Википедия не будет отображать рекламу, и её веб-сайт был перемещён на wikipedia.org53. Некоторые другие проекты выделились из Википедии по редакционным причинам. Wikinfo не требует нейтральной точки зрения и разрешает оригинальные исследования. Новые проекты, вдохновлённые Википедией, — такие, как Citizendium, Scholarpedia, Conservapedia и Google Knol54, — были начаты в ответ на осознание ограничений Википедии, таких, как политика в области рецензирования, оригинальных исследований и коммерческой рекламы. Фонд Викимедиа (англ. Wikimedia Foundation) был создан из Википедии и Нупедии 20 июня 2003 года55. Он использовался в United States Patent and Trademark Office для регистрации товарного знака Wikipedia 17 сентября 2004 года. Знаку был предоставлен зарегистрированный статус 10 января 2006 года. 16 декабря 2004 года товарный знак получил защиту со стороны Японии, 20 января 2005 года — в Европейском союзе. Есть планы лицензировать использование торговой марки Википедии для некоторых продуктов, таких, как книги и DVD56. Сообщество Википедии Викимания, ежегодная конференция пользователей Википедии и других проектов Фонда Викимедиа Все читатели Википедии делятся на две группы: простые читатели Википедии (читатели Википедии, не сделавшие в ней ни одной правки); участники Википедии (читатели Википедии, сделавшие в ней хотя бы одну правку). Участники Википедии образуют сообщество участников Википедии. Структура этого сообщества — иерархическая, то есть, это своего рода некая структура власти5758. Участники Википедии с хорошей репутацией в сообществе могут баллотироваться на один из многих уровней добровольного руководства; это начинается с «администратора»59, самой большой группы привилегированных пользователей (1,594 Wikipedians for the English edition on September 30, 2008), которые имеют возможность удаления страниц, блокировки статей от изменений в случае вандализма или редакторских споров и блокировки участников. Несмотря на название, администраторы не имеют никаких особенных привилегий в процессе принятия решений, и им запрещено использовать свои полномочия для урегулирования споров. Роли администраторов часто описываются как «уборка» и в основном ограничиваются внесением правок, имеющих эффект в масштабах всего проекта (и поэтому запрещённых для обычных редакторов, чтобы минимизировать нарушения), а также блокировкой пользователей для предотвращения разрушительных правок, таких как вандализм. Поскольку Википедия развивается на основе нетрадиционной модели составления энциклопедии, вопрос «Кто пишет Википедию?» стал одним из наиболее часто задаваемых вопросов по проекту, часто со ссылкой на другие проекты Веб 2.0, такие как Digg60 или, например, News2 и Хабрахабр. Джимми Уэйлс однажды утверждал, что только «сообщество… преданная группа нескольких сотен добровольцев» делает основной вклад в Википедию и что этот проект является поэтому «очень похожим на любую традиционную организацию». Это было позже оспорено Аароном Шварцем, который отметил, что ряд просмотренных им статей имели крупные части содержания, внесёнными участниками с малым количеством правок61. Исследование учёных из Дартмутского колледжа, проведённое в 2007 году, установило, что анонимы и те пользователи, которые редко делают вклад в Википедию, являются таким же надёжным источником знаний, как и те, которые зарегистрированы на сайте62. Хотя некоторые участники сильны в своей области, Википедия требует, чтобы даже их вклады были подкреплены опубликованными и поддающимися проверке источниками. Это предпочтение консенсуса наличию образования было отмечено как «анти-элитарность»37. В августе 2007 года сайт, разработанный аспирантом по компьютерным наукам Вирджилом Гриффитом и названный WikiScanner, начал публичное функционирование. WikiScanner прослеживает источники миллионов изменений, произведённых в Википедии анонимными редакторами, и показывает, что многие из этих правок делаются из корпораций или правительственных учреждений в статьях, связанных с ними, их персоналом или их работой, из которых они пытаются удалить критику63. В 2003 году в исследовании о Википедии как о сообществе студент Andrea Ciffolilli утверждал, что низкие операционные затраты участия в вики создают катализатор для совместного развития и что подход «творческого развития» поощряет участие64. В своей книге «Будущее Интернета и как его остановить» 2008 года Jonathan Zittrain из Оксфордского института Интернета и Berkman Center for Internet & Society Гарвардской школы права ссылается на Википедию как социологическое исследование в том, как открытое сотрудничество способствовало инноваторству в Сети65. Управление Википедией Логотип Фонда Викимедиа Фонд Викимедиа и отделения Викимедиа Википедией владеет и финансирует Фонд Викимедиа, некоммерческая организация, которая также управляет и другими вики-проектами. Отделения Викимедиа, местные ассоциации википедистов, также участвуют в продвижении, развитии и финансировании проекта. Программное и аппаратное обеспечение Серверы Викимедиа Сервер Викимедиа в Тампе, Флорида Функционирование Википедии зависит от MediaWiki — программного механизма для веб-сайтов, работающих по технологии «вики». MediaWiki написан на PHP и для хранения данных использует реляционную базу данных (можно использовать MySQL, PostgreSQL, SQLite); поддерживает использование программ memcached и Squid66. MediaWiki предоставляет интерфейс работы с базой страниц, разграничение прав доступа к администрированию системы, возможность обработки текста как в собственном формате, так и в форматах HTML и TeX (для формул), возможность загрузки изображений и других файлов, а также другие возможности. Гибкая система расширений позволяет пользователям добавлять собственные новые возможности и программные интерфейсы. MediaWiki лицензирован под GNU General Public License и используется всеми проектами Викимедиа, а также многими другими вики-проектами. Первоначально Википедия работала на UseModWiki, написанном на Perl Клиффордом Адамсом («Фаза I»), который первоначально требовал CamelCase для указания ссылок на статьи; используемый сейчас стиль двойных скобок был включен позже. Начиная с января 2002 года («Фаза II»), Википедия начала работать на движке PHP wiki с базой данных MySQL; это ПО было сделано на заказ для Википедии Магнусом Манске. ПО «Фазы II» было неоднократно модифицировано с учётом экспоненциально растущего спроса. В июле 2002 года («Фаза III») Википедия перешла на третье поколение программного обеспечения, движок MediaWiki, первоначально написанный Даниэлем Ли Крокером. Обзор архитектуры системы на ноябрь 2008 года. См. server layout diagrams on Meta-Wiki. Сервер Викимедиа в Амстердаме Википедия в настоящее время работает на выделенных кластерах серверов Linux (в основном Ubuntu6768), с несколькими машинами OpenSolaris для ZFS. В феврале 2008 года насчитывалось 300 машин в штате Флорида, 26 в Амстердаме и 23 на серверном оборудовании Yahoo! в Южной Корее в Сеуле69. Википедия работала на одном сервере до 2004 года, когда настройка сервера была расширена в распределённую многоуровневую архитектуру. В январе 2005 года проект работал на 39 выделенных серверах, расположенных в штате Флорида. Эта конфигурация включала в себя один главный сервер баз данных с запущенным MySQL, несколько подчинённых серверов баз данных, 21 веб-сервер с запущенным Apache HTTP Server и 7 серверов кэша Squid. Википедия получает от 25 000 до 60 000 запросов страниц в секунду, в зависимости от времени суток70. Запрос страницы сначала передаётся внешнему уровню кэширующих серверов Squid71. Запросы, которые не могут быть обслужены кэшем Squid, направляются на балансирующие нагрузку сервера с запущенным ПО Linux Virtual Server, который, в свою очередь, передаёт запрос на один из веб-серверов Apache для рендеринга (перевода в HTML) страниц из базы данных. Веб-сервера доставляют страницы по запросу, выполняя рендеринг страницы для всех языковых разделов Википедии. Для увеличения скорости в дальнейшем, переведённые в HTML страницы некоторое время хранятся в распределённом кэше в памяти. Это позволяет пропустить процесс рендеринга страницы для наиболее часто запрашиваемых статей. Информационное обеспечение Весь информационный массив Википедии разделён на пространства имён, главным из которых (ядром) является массив статей энциклопедического содержания, достигший в 2010 году размера более 600 000 статей. Языковые разделы Википедии Основная статья: Языковые разделы Википедии В настоящее время существует 285 языковых разделов Википедии, из них 40 имеют более 100 000 статей, а 216 имеют более 1 000 статей72. Посещаемость разделов изменяется со временем. К октябрю 2009 года русская Википедия вышла на пятую в списке посещаемости. По состоянию на май 2012 года первые 5 разделов имели следующий процент посещений, от общего числа: английская 60,1 %; испанская 7,8 %; немецкая 7,25 %; японская 6,7 %; русская 5,4 %73. Википедия является сетевой энциклопедией, поэтому участники одного и того же языкового раздела могут использовать различные диалекты и могут быть из разных стран (как в случае с английским разделом). Эти различия могут привести к некоторым конфликтам по различным написаниям слов (например, color vs. colour)74 или по точкам зрения75. Несмотря на то что различные языковые разделы придерживаются глобальной политики, такой как нейтральная точка зрения, они расходятся по некоторым вопросам политики и практики, особенно по вопросу, могут ли изображения, которые не лицензируются по свободной лицензии, использоваться согласно требованиям добросовестного использования767778. Процент от всех статей Википедии на английском (красный) и 10 крупнейших языковых разделов (синий). На июль 2008 года меньше чем 23 % статей Википедии — на английском. Джимми Уэйлс описал Википедию как «усилия по созданию и распространению свободной энциклопедии самого высокого качества для каждого человека на планете на его собственном языке»79. Несмотря на то что функционирование каждого языкового раздела более или менее самостоятельно, предприняты некоторые усилия для контроля всех разделов. Они координируются частично Мета-вики, вики Фонда Викимедиа, посвящённой поддержанию всех его проектов (Википедия и др.). Например, Мета-вики предоставляет важную статистику всех языковых разделов Википедии и поддерживает список статей, которые должны быть во всех Википедиях. Список касается основного содержания предметов: биография, история, география, общество, культура, наука, технология, продовольствие и математика. Что касается остального, то нередко для статей, тесно связанных с конкретным языком, нет копии в другом разделе. Например, статьи о малых городах США могут быть доступны только на английском. Переводные статьи представляют лишь небольшую долю статей в большинстве разделов, в частности потому, что автоматизированный перевод статей не разрешён80. Статьи, доступные более чем на одном языке, могут иметь «интервики»-ссылки, которые связывают статьи с их копиями в других разделах. Лицензия текстов Википедии, медиафайлов к статьям Википедии См. также: Википедия:Список Википедий Логотип GNU Логотип лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike (лицензия «С указанием авторства — Копилефт») Редакторы английской Википедии по странам на сентябрь 2006 года81 Большая часть текстового содержания Википедии доступна в соответствии с лицензиями Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike (CC-BY-SA) и GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) — копилефт-лицензиями, разрешающими дальнейшее распространение, создание производных работ, а также коммерческое использование содержания, в то время как авторы сохраняют своё авторское право на свои работы. Часть текстов доступна только под лицензией CC-BY-SA, о чём должна иметься пометка в самой статье, на её странице обсуждения или в истории правок82. Положение о том, что Википедия — это просто услуга размещения этих текстов, было успешно использовано в качестве защиты в суде8384. Изначально использовалась только лицензия GFDL, однако позднее был осуществлён переход на лицензию CC-BY-SA, так как GFDL, первоначально предназначенная для руководств к программному обеспечению, сложно использовать для онлайн-справочников85. 3 ноября 2008 года в ответ на просьбу Фонда Викимедиа Free Software Foundation (FSF) выпустила новую версию FDL, разработанную специально для того, чтобы позволить Википедии перелицензировать её материалы под CC-BY-SA до 1 августа 2009 года. Википедия и её братские проекты провели широкий референдум в сообществе относительно того, стоит ли перейти на другую лицензию8687. В результате переход был осуществлён. Обработка мультимедийных файлов (например, файлов изображений) различна в разных языковых версиях. Некоторые языковые разделы (например, английская Википедия) включают несвободные файлы в соответствии с доктриной добросовестного использования, в то время как другие предпочли не делать этого. Это происходит отчасти из-за разницы в законах об авторском праве в разных странах, например, понятие добросовестного использования не существует в японском авторском праве. Медиафайлы, доступные в соответствии с лицензиями свободного содержания (например, CC-BY-SA от Creative Commons), распределяются между языковыми версиями Викисклада (англ. Wikimedia Commons) — общего централизованного хранилища мультимедийных файлов, включаемых в страницы проектов Фонда Викимедиа. Издания Википедии На CD и DVD Обложка DVD немецкой Википедии, выпущенной Directmedia Publishing в апреле 2005 года Обложка DVD польской Википедии, выпущенной издательством Helion Несколько языковых версий опубликовали подборку статей Википедии в версии на оптических дисках. Английская версия, 2006 Wikipedia CD Selection, содержит около 2 000 статей. Ещё одна английская версия88, разработанная Linterweb, содержит «1 988+ статей»8990. Польская версия содержит около 240 000 статей91. Существует также несколько немецких версий92. Этот раздел должен быть полностью переписан. На странице обсуждения могут быть пояснения. Информация в этой статье или некоторых её разделах устарела. Вы можете помочь проекту, обновив её и убрав после этого данный шаблон. Первое издание немецкой Википедии было выпущено на CD в декабре 2004 года и стоило 3 €93. Было разослано около 40 000 дисков. Второе издание вышло в апреле 2005 года как на CD, так и на DVD. Диск содержал 205 тысяч статей и 10 тысяч изображений, находящихся в общественном достоянии. Directmedia продала 30 000 дисков по 9,90 € каждый. В декабре того же года появилось третье издание. В него вошли DVD (300 тысяч статей и 100 тысяч изображений) и книга объёмом 139 страниц, в которой рассказывалось, что такое Википедия, а также излагались её история и основные правила. Диск и книга были изданы компанией Zenodot Verlagsgesellschaft mbH и продавались по той же цене, что и предыдущее издание. Диск можно было бесплатно скачать в Интернете. В январе 2006 года Zenodot анонсировала выпуск печатного издания Википедии в 100 томах, по 800 страниц каждый. Последний том планировалось выпустить в 2010 году. Позже было объявлено, что проект заморожен94. В декабре 2006 года был создан обновлённый образ диска. DVD не издавался, но доступен для скачивания с сайта dvd.wikimedia.org. DVD-диск с английской Википедией, содержащий 1 964 статьи по основным темам, был выпущен в сотрудничестве с компанией Linterweb в январе 2007 года и обозначен как версия 0.5. В качестве оболочки использовалась среда Kiwix, программное обеспечение с открытым исходным кодом, специально написанное для данного издания. В данный момент ведётся подготовка версий 0.7 и 1.0. Последним на данный момент был издан DVD польского раздела. Его выпустило издательство Helion в конце июля 2007 года. Работа над изданием велась более года, на основе дампа от 4 июня 2006 года. База статей, имевшихся на тот момент, была скопирована на отдельный сервер, и их дорабатывали 13 оплачиваемых редакторов и около 20 добровольцев. В итоге на диск вошло около 239 000 статей и 59 000 изображений. Стоимость диска на момент выпуска составляла 39 злотых9596. На бумаге В 2009 году художник Роб Мэттьюс (Rob Matthews) распечатал избранные статьи английского раздела Википедии на 5 000 страниц и сшил их в книгу с твёрдым переплётом. Как он написал в пояснении к этому своему проекту: Воспроизведение Википедии в ущербной физической форме помогает легче ставить под сомнение разумность её использования. Оригинальный текст (англ.) показать — Rob Matthews. Wikipedia project97. В 2010 году английский писатель Джеймс Брайдл (англ. James Bridle) выпустил в единственном экземпляре 12-томное издание размером 7000 страниц, озаглавленное «Иракская война: Историография изменений в Википедии», в котором отображена каждая правка в англоязычной статье про Иракскую войну с декабря 2004 года по ноябрь 2009 года98. Значение Википедии в современном мире В дополнение к логистическому росту количества статей99, Википедия неуклонно приобретала статус общего справочного сайта с момента её создания в 2001 году100. Согласно Alexa, Википедия занимает 6-е место среди самых посещаемых сайтов в мире9. В первой десятке Википедия является единственным некоммерческим сайтом. Рост Википедии был вызван её доминирующей позицией в результатах поиска Google101. Около 50 % трафика с поисковых систем в Википедию пришло с Google102, большая часть этого трафика связана с научными исследованиями103. В апреле 2007 года проектом Pew Internet & American Life Project было установлено, что треть американских интернет-пользователей консультируются с Википедией104. В октябре 2006 года сайт по оценкам имел гипотетическую рыночную стоимость в 580 млн долларов, если бы он запустил рекламу105. Комикс XKCD — пародия на распространённый в Википедии шаблон источник?. Содержание Википедии также используется в научных исследованиях, книгах, конференциях и судебных делах106107. Сайт Парламента Канады ссылался на статью Википедии об однополых браках в разделе «Ссылки по теме» в списке «читать далее» к Civil Marriage Act108. Утверждения энциклопедии всё чаще используется в качестве источника организациями, такими как Федеральный суд США и Всемирная организация интеллектуальной собственности109 — хотя в основном в качестве поддерживающей информации, а не информации, имеющей решающее значение для дела110. Содержание Википедии было цитировано в качестве источника и ссылки в некоторых докладах Разведывательного ведомства США111. Википедия была также использована в качестве источника в журналистике112, иногда без указания авторства, а также несколько журналистов были уволены за плагиат из Википедии113114115. В июле 2007 года Википедии был посвящён 30-минутный документальный фильм на BBC Radio 4116. Он утверждал, что количество ссылок на Википедию в популярной культуре таково, что этот термин является одним из группы избранных существительных XXI века, которые так узнаваемы (Google, Facebook, YouTube), что они больше не нуждаются в объяснениях и находятся на одном уровне с такими терминами XX века, как Hoovering или Coke. Существует много пародий на открытость Википедии с персонажами, вандализирующими или изменяющими статьи онлайн-энциклопедии. Примечательно, что комик Стивен Колберт пародировал Википедию или ссылался на Википедию в многочисленных эпизодах его шоу The Colbert Report и придумал соответствующий термин «wikiality»117. Фундамент Википедии — беспристрастность статей. Википедия также создала формы воздействия на средства массовой информации (СМИ). Некоторые СМИ высмеивают восприимчивость Википедии к вставкам неточностей — например, статья на первой странице в The Onion в июле 2006 года под названием «Википедия празднует 750 лет американской независимости»118. Другие могут опираться на утверждение Википедии о том, что любой может править, — например, «The Negotiation», эпизод The Office, где персонаж Майкл Скотт заявил: «Википедия — лучшая вещь на свете. Любой в мире может написать всё, что хочет, по любому предмету; таким образом вы знаете, что получаете лучшую возможную информацию». Пародируются также правила Википедии, например, в комиксе xkcd «Wikipedian Protester». Первый документальный фильм о Википедии, озаглавленный «Истина в цифрах: Рассказ о Википедии», был выпущен в 2010 году. 28 сентября 2007 года итальянский политик Franco Grillini инициировал парламентский запрос с министром культурных ресурсов и деятельности о необходимости свободы панорамы. Он сказал, что отсутствие такой свободы заставило Википедию, «седьмой сайт, с которым больше всего консультируются», запретить все изображения современных итальянских зданий и искусства, и заявил, что этим был нанесён очень серьёзный ущерб туристической отрасли119. 16 сентября 2007 года The Washington Post сообщила о том, что Википедия стала координационным центром избирательной кампании в США в 2008 году, заявив: «Введите имя кандидата в Google, и среди первых результатов будет страница Википедии, что делает эти статьи, возможно, такими же важными, как любое объявление в определении кандидата. В настоящее время уже президентские статьи редактируются, расчленяются и обсуждаются бесчисленное множество раз каждый день»120. В октябре 2007 года статья Reuters, озаглавленная «Страница Википедии — последний символ статуса», сообщила о том, как наличие статьи в Википедии подтверждает статус знаменитости121. Джимми Уэйлс, получающий награду Quadriga A Mission of Enlightenment Википедия выиграла две крупные награды в мае 2004 года122. Первой была Золотая Ника цифрового сообщества на ежегодном конкурсе Prix Ars Electronica; она была получена вместе с грантом € 10 000 (£ 6 588; $ 12 700) и предоставлением приглашения присутствовать на PAE Cyberarts Festival в Австрии позднее в том же году. Второй была судейская награда Webby в категории «сообщество»123. Википедия была также номинирована на «Лучшую практику» Webby. 26 января 2007 года Википедия была также удостоена четвёртым высшим брендом в рейтинге читателей brandchannel.com, получив 15 % голосов в ответ на вопрос: «Какая марка имела наибольшее влияние на нашу жизнь в 2006 году?»124 В сентябре 2008 года Википедия получила награду Квадрига A Mission of Enlightenment Werkstatt Deutschland вместе с Борисом Тадичем, Eckart Höfling и Питером Габриэлем. Награда была вручена Джимми Уэйлсу Дэвидом Вайнбергером125. В ноябре 2010 года Википедия была удостоена награды Премии Рунета. Хотя Википедия позиционирует себя как вторичный источник информации (Википедия:Недопустимость оригинальных исследований), 2008 год был отмечен использованием материалов из Википедии как с атрибутированием к источнику126, так и без ссылки127. Родственные проекты Википедии Википедия в Викисловаре? Википедия в Викицитатнике? Википедия на Викискладе? Википедия в Мета-вики? Википедия в Викиновостях? Фонд Викимедиа, компания-владелец и организатор Википедии, поддерживает и другие проекты по созданию свободных публикаций в Интернете: Викисловарь — многофункциональный словарь и тезаурус. Викицитатник — собрание цитат, крылатых фраз, пословиц и поговорок. Викитека — библиотека свободно распространяемых оригинальных текстов. Викиучебник — свободно распространяемая учебная литература. Викиверситет, позиционирующий себя как новая форма интерактивного образования и ведения открытых научных проектов. Викиновости — международное информационное агентство и открытое новостное интернет-издание. Викисклад — общее централизованное хранилище мультимедийных файлов, включаемых в страницы проектов Фонда Викимедиа. Викивиды — справочник по таксономии биологических видов. Мета-вики — веб-сайт, посвящённый координации и документации проектов Фонда Викимедиа. Аналоги Википедии по отдельным областям знаний Робототехника Проект «RoboEarth»128, который разработчики считают чем-то вроде Wikipedia, только исключительно для роботов129 См. также Список онлайн-энциклопедий Список вики-сайтов Открытое содержание Семантическая вики Редактирование Википедии сотрудниками Конгресса США User-generated content Пресса о Википедии Эволюция логотипа Википедии Википедия:Авторы статей Wikipedia Watch Wikitruth Wikipedia Review Вапедия На «Мета-вики» имеется страница «List of Wikipedias» Внутренние документы Википедии Пять «столпов» Википедии Критика Википедии Ответы на критику История русской Википедии Упоминания Википедии в прессе Справка по использованию Википедии «Предполагайте добрые намерения» Чем не является Википедия Разное День Википедии Известные люди Википедии PediaPress Википравда Онлайновые энциклопедии Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ 1 2 List of Wikipedias ↑ Jonathan Sidener. Everyone's Encyclopedia, San Diego Union Tribune. Проверено 15 октября 2006. ↑ 1 2 3 Некоторые разделы также содержат несвободные материалы. ↑ Jimmy Thank You/ru — Wikimedia Foundation ↑ Miliard, Mike. Wikipediots: Who are these devoted, even obsessive contributors to Wikipedia?, Salt Lake City Weekly (1 марта 2008). Проверено 21 февраля 2008. ↑ Five-year traffic statistics for wikipedia.org. Alexa Internet. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 15 июля 2008. ↑ Tancer, Bill. Look Who's Using Wikipedia, Time (1 мая 2007). Проверено 1 декабря 2007. «The sheer volume of content ... is partly responsible for the site's dominance as an online reference. When compared to the top 3,200 educational reference sites in the U.S., Wikipedia is #1, capturing 24.3% of all visits to the category». (the author’s blog post on the article) ↑ Woodson, Alex. Wikipedia remains go-to site for online news, Reuters (8 июля 2007). Проверено 16 декабря 2007. «Online encyclopedia Wikipedia has added about 20 million unique monthly visitors in the past year, making it the top online news and information destination, according to Nielsen//NetRatings». ↑ 1 2 Top 500. Alexa. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 4 декабря 2007. ↑ Русская Википедия перешла рубеж в 250 тысяч статей ↑ Википедия отмечает 7-й день рождения ↑ Русская часть Wikipedia насчитывает 100 тысяч зарегистрировавшихся участников ↑ Джимми Уэльс: Wikipedia спасёт мир от невежества ↑ Simon Waldman Who knows?. The Guardian (26 октября 2004). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 11 февраля 2007. ↑ Ahrens, Frank Death by Wikipedia: The Kenneth Lay Chronicles. The Washington Post (9 июля 2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 1 ноября 2006. ↑ Fernanda B. Viégas, Martin Wattenberg, Kushal Dave (2004). «Studying Cooperation and Conflict between Authors with History Flow Visualizations» (PDF). Proceedings of the SIGCHI Conference on Human Factors in Computing Systems: p. 575–582. ISBN 1-58113-702-8. Проверено 2007-01-24. ↑ 1 2 Reid Priedhorsky, Jilin Chen, Shyong (Tony) K. Lam, Katherine Panciera, Loren Terveen, John Riedl (2007-11-04). «Creating, Destroying, and Restoring Value in Wikipedia» (PDF). Association for Computing Machinery GROUP '07 conference proceedings. Проверено 2007-10-13. ↑ Jonathan Dee. All the News That's Fit to Print Out, The New York Times Magazine (1 июля 2007). Проверено 1 декабря 2007. ↑ Andrew Lih (2004-04-16). «Wikipedia as Participatory Journalism: Reliable Sources? Metrics for evaluating collaborative media as a news resource» (PDF). 5th International Symposium on Online Journalism. Проверено 2007-10-13. ↑ Time's Person of the Year: You, Time (13 декабря 2006). ↑ Diomidis Spinellis and Panagiotis Louridas (2008): The collaborative organization of knowledge. In Communications of the ACM, August 2008, Vol 51, No 8, Pages 68 — 73. DOI:10.1145/1378704.1378720. Quote: «Most new articles are created shortly after a corresponding reference to them is entered into the system». See also: Wikipedia:Inflationary hypothesis of Wikipedia growth ↑ Википедия:Отказ от ответственности. Русская Википедия. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 25 июня 2009.. Оригинал: Wikipedia:General disclaimer. English Wikipedia. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 22 апреля 2008. ↑ Википедия:Значимость. — «Предмет или тема предположительно являются значимыми, если они достаточно подробно освещаются в независимых авторитетных источниках» Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 25 июня 2009.. Оригинал: Wikipedia:Notability. — «A topic is presumed to be notable if it has received significant coverage in reliable secondary sources that are independent of the subject» Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 13 февраля 2008. ↑ Wikipedia:No original research. — «Wikipedia does not publish original thought» Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 13 февраля 2008. ↑ Wikipedia:Verifiability. — «Material challenged or likely to be challenged, and all quotations, must be attributed to a reliable, published source» Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 13 февраля 2008. ↑ 1 2 Wikipedia:Neutral_point_of_view. — «All Wikipedia articles and other encyclopedic content must be written from a neutral point of view, representing significant views fairly, proportionately and without bias.» Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 13 февраля 2008. ↑ Eric Haas Will Unethical Editing Destroy Wikipedia's Credibility?. AlterNet.org (26 октября 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. ↑ Японская Википедия, например, известна тем, что в ней удалены все упоминания реальных имён жертв некоторых тяжёлых преступлений, даже при том, что они могут всё ещё быть указаны в других языковых разделах. ↑ Fernanda B. Viégas, Martin Wattenberg, Jesse Kriss, Frank van Ham (2007-01-03). «Talk Before You Type: Coordination in Wikipedia» (PDF) (Visual Communication Lab, IBM Research). Проверено 2008-06-27. ↑ Seigenthaler, John. A False Wikipedia 'biography', USA Today (29 ноября 2005). ↑ Who's behind Wikipedia?. PC World (6 февраля 2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 7 февраля 2008. ↑ The battle for Wikipedia's soul, The Economist (6 марта 2008). Проверено 7 марта 2008. ↑ Wikipedia: an online encyclopedia torn apart, Daily Telegraph (10 ноября 2007). Проверено 11 марта 2008. ↑ Arthur, Charles. Log on and join in, but beware the web cults, The Guardian (15 декабря 2005). ↑ Lu Stout, Kristie. Wikipedia: The know-it-all Web site, CNN (4 августа 2003). ↑ Wikinfo Critical views of Wikipedia (30 марта 2005). Проверено 29 января 2007. ↑ 1 2 Larry Sanger, Why Wikipedia Must Jettison Its Anti-Elitism, Kuro5hin, December 31, 2004. ↑ Danah Boyd Academia and Wikipedia. Many-to-Many (4 января 2005). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 11 февраля 2007. ↑ Roy Rosenzweig Can History be Open Source? Wikipedia and the Future of the Past. The Journal of American History Volume 93, Number 1 (June, 2006): 117-46. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 29 октября 2007. ↑ Schliebs, Mark. Wikipedia users divided over sexual material, news.com.au (9 сентября 2008). ↑ В Википедии нет цензуры. Русская Википедия. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 25 июня 2009. Оригинал: Wikipedia is not censored. Wikipedia. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 30 апреля 2008. ↑ Sophie Taylor China allows access to English Wikipedia. Reuters (5 апреля 2008). Проверено 29 июля 2008. ↑ Richard M. Stallman The Free Encyclopedia Project. Free Software Foundation (20 июня 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 4 января 2008. ↑ Meyers, Peter. Fact-Driven? Collegial? This Site Wants You, New York Times, The New York Times Company (20 сентября 2001). Проверено 22 ноября 2007. «'I can start an article that will consist of one paragraph, and then a real expert will come along and add three paragraphs and clean up my one paragraph', said Larry Sanger of Las Vegas, who founded Wikipedia with Mr. Wales». ↑ 1 2 3 Sanger, Larry. The Early History of Nupedia and Wikipedia: A Memoir, Slashdot (April 18, 2005). Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Sanger, Larry. Wikipedia Is Up!, Internet Archive (January 17, 2001). Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Wikipedia-l: LinkBacks?. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 20 февраля 2007. ↑ Sanger, Larry. Let's Make a Wiki, Internet Archive (10 января 2001). Архивировано из первоисточника 14 апреля 2003. Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Wikipedia: HomePage. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 марта 2001. Проверено 31 марта 2001. ↑ statistics Multilingual statistics. Wikipedia (March 30, 2005). Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ "Encyclopedias and Dictionaries", Encyclopædia Britannica, 15th ed., vol. 18, Encyclopædia Britannica, 2007, pp. 257–286 ↑ long Enciclopedia Libre: msg#00008. Osdir.(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Clay Shirky Here Comes Everybody: The Power of Organizing Without Organizations. — The Penguin Press via Amazon Online Reader. — P. 273. — ISBN 1-594201-53-6 ↑ BBC News. 2007-12-15. ↑ Jimmy Wales: «Announcing Wikimedia Foundation», June 20, 2003, Wikipedia-l@wikipedia.org> ↑ Nair, Vipin. Growing on volunteer power, Business Line (December 5, 2005). Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Corner, Stuart. What's all the fuss about Wikipedia?, iT Wire (June 18, 2006). Проверено 25 марта 2007. ↑ Wilson, Chris. The Wisdom of the Chaperones, Slate (22 февраля 2008). Проверено 4 марта 2008. ↑ Mehegan, David. Many contributors, common cause, The Boston Globe (February 13, 2006). Проверено 25 марта 2007. ↑ Kittur, Aniket Power of the Few vs. Wisdom of the Crowd: Wikipedia and the Rise of the Bourgeoisie (PDF). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 23 февраля 2008. ↑ Swartz, Aaron Raw Thought: Who Writes Wikipedia? (4 сентября 2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 23 февраля 2008. ↑ Wikipedia "Good Samaritans Are on the Money, Scientific American (19 октября 2007). ↑ Hafner, Katie. Seeing Corporate Fingerprints From the Editing of Wikipedia, New York Times (19 августа 2007). ↑ Andrea Ciffolilli, «Phantom authority, self-selective recruitment and retention of members in virtual communities: The case of Wikipedia», First Monday December 2003. ↑ Zittrain Jonathan The Future of the Internet and How to Stop It — Chapter 6: The Lessons of Wikipedia. — Yale University Press, 2008. — ISBN 978-0300124873 ↑ Mark Bergman Wikimedia Architecture (PDF). Wikimedia Foundation, Inc.. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 27 июня 2008. ↑ Todd R. Weiss. Wikipedia simplifies IT infrastructure by moving to one Linux vendor, Computerworld.com (October 9, 2008 (Computerworld)). Проверено 1 ноября 2008. ↑ Wikipedia adopts Ubuntu for its server infrastructure. Arstechnica.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 1 ноября 2008. ↑ Wikimedia servers at wikimedia.org. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 16 февраля 2008. ↑ «Monthly request statistics», Wikimedia. Retrieved on 2008-10-31. ↑ Domas Mituzas Wikipedia: Site internals, configuration, code examples and management issues (PDF). MySQL Users Conference 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 27 июня 2008. ↑ Википедия:Список Википедий ↑ Wikipedia.org Site Info ↑ spelling. Manual of Style. Wikipedia. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 19 мая 2007. ↑ Countering systemic bias. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 19 мая 2007. ↑ Fair use. Meta wiki. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 14 июля 2007. ↑ Images on Wikipedia. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 14 июля 2007. ↑ Fernanda B. Viégas (2007-01-03). «The Visual Side of Wikipedia» (PDF) (Visual Communication Lab, IBM Research). Проверено 2007-10-30. ↑ Jimmy Wales, «Wikipedia is an encyclopedia», March 8, 2005, ↑ Wikipedia: Translation. English Wikipedia. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 3 февраля 2007. ↑ Edits by project and country of origin (4 сентября 2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 25 октября 2007. ↑ Wikipedia:Copyrights. English Wikipedia. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 22 апреля 2008. ↑ Wikipedia cleared in French defamation case, Reuters (2 ноября 2007). Проверено 2 ноября 2007. ↑ Anderson, Nate Dumb idea: suing Wikipedia for calling you "dumb". Ars Technica (2 мая 2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 4 мая 2008. ↑ Walter Vermeir Resolution:License update. Wikizine (2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 4 декабря 2007. ↑ Licensing update/Questions and Answers ↑ Foundation-l, GFDL 1.3 Release ↑ «List of Mirrors Hosting the CD ISO». Wikipedia on DVD. Linterweb. Accessed June 1, 2007 ↑ «Wikipedia on DVD». Linterweb. Accessed June 1, 2007. «Linterweb is authorized to make a commercial use of the Wikipedia trademark restricted to the selling of the Encyclopedia CDs and DVDs». ↑ «Wikipedia 0.5 Available on a CD-ROM». Wikipedia on DVD. Linterweb. Accessed June 1, 2007. «The DVD or CD-ROM version 0.5 was commercially available for purchase». ↑ Polish Wikipedia on DVD. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Wikipedia:DVD. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Die freie Enzyklopädie (нем.) ↑ Wikipedia wird noch nicht gedruckt (нем.) ↑ Описание DVD польской Википедии (польск.) (краткая версия на английском) на Мета-вики ↑ Описание DVD польской Википедии на helion.pl ↑ Rob Matthews Wikipedia. 5000 pages, fully printed (англ.). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 6 июня 2009. ↑ Иракская война: Историография изменений в Википедии на сайте shorttermmemoryloss.com ↑ Wikipedia:Modelling Wikipedia's growth. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 22 декабря 2007. ↑ 694 Million People Currently Use the Internet Worldwide According To comScore Networks. comScore (4 мая 2006). — «Wikipedia has emerged as a site that continues to increase in popularity, both globally and in the U.S.» Архивировано из первоисточника 30 июля 2008. Проверено 26 декабря 2009. ↑ Petrilli, Michael J. «Wikipedia or Wickedpedia?». Hoover Institution 8 (2). Проверено 2008-03-21. ↑ Google Traffic To Wikipedia up 166% Year over Year. Hitwise (16 февраля 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 22 декабря 2007. ↑ Wikipedia and Academic Research. Hitwise (17 октября 2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 6 февраля 2008. ↑ Rainie, Lee Wikipedia users (PDF). Pew Internet & American Life Project. Pew Research Center (15 декабря 2007). — «36% of online American adults consult Wikipedia. It is particularly popular with the well-educated and current college-age students» (недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 15 декабря 2007. ↑ Karbasfrooshan, Ashkan What is Wikipedia.org's Valuation? (26 октября 2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 1 декабря 2007. ↑ in the media Wikipedia:Wikipedia in the media. Wikipedia. Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Bourgeois et al. v. Peters et al. (PDF). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 6 февраля 2007. ↑ C-38, LEGISINFO (March 28, 2005) ↑ Arias, Martha L. (2007-01-29). «Wikipedia: The Free Online Encyclopedia and its Use as Court Source». Internet Business Law Services. Проверено 2008-12-26. (the name «World Intellectual Property Office» should however read «World Intellectual Property Organization» in this source) ↑ Cohen, Noam. Courts Turn to Wikipedia, but Selectively (29 января 2007). Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Aftergood, Steven The Wikipedia Factor in U.S. Intelligence. Federation of American Scientists Project on Government Secrecy (21 марта 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 14 апреля 2007. ↑ Shaw, Donna. Wikipedia in the Newsroom, American Journalism Review (February/March 2008). Проверено 11 февраля 2008. ↑ Shizuoka newspaper plagiarized Wikipedia article, Japan News Review, July 5, 2007 ↑ «Express-News staffer resigns after plagiarism in column is discovered», San Antonio Express-News, January 9, 2007. ↑ «Inquiry prompts reporter’s dismissal», Honolulu Star-Bulletin, January 13, 2007. ↑ Radio 4 Documentary. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Stephen Colbert. Wikiality (англ.), Comedycentral.com (30 July 2006). Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Wikipedia Celebrates 750 Years Of American Independence. The Onion (2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 15 октября 2006. ↑ Comunicato stampa. On. Franco Grillini. Wikipedia. Interrogazione a Rutelli. Con «diritto di panorama» promuovere arte e architettura contemporanea italiana. Rivedere con urgenza legge copyright (October 12, 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Jose Antonio Vargas. On Wikipedia, Debating 2008 Hopefuls' Every Facet, The Washington Post (17 сентября 2007). Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Jennifer Ablan. Wikipedia page the latest status symbol, Reuters (22 октября 2007). Проверено 24 октября 2007. ↑ «Trophy Box», Мета-вики (March 28, 2005). ↑ Webby Awards 2004. The International Academy of Digital Arts and Sciences (2004). Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 19 июня 2007. ↑ Zumpano, Anthony. Similar Search Results: Google Wins, Interbrand (29 января 2007). Проверено 28 января 2007. ↑ Die Quadriga — Award 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 августа 2011. Проверено 26 декабря 2008. ↑ Постоянный член Священного Синода, председатель Комиссии по вопросам христианского единства, митрополит Ленинградский и Новгородский Никодим (Ротов). Материал статьи Никодим (Ротов) на portal-credo.ru 5 сентября 2008 года. ↑ Патриарх и президент могут обрести новое место встреч. Раздел «Чем был Синод до 1917 года» статьи на сайте NEWSru от 14 мая 2008 года полностью заимствован из статьи Священный синод#В синодальный период (1721—1917) ↑ What is RoboEarth? ↑ Ученые планируют создать Wikipedia для роботов Ссылки Википедию правили с компьютеров ЦРУ Сравнительная статистика национальных Википедий Официальный сайт мобильной версии Википедии (англ.) Официальный русский сайт мобильной версии Википедии Википедия на сайте Twitter (англ.) Truth in Numbers? — фильм о Википедии с русским переводом показать Википедия показать Проекты «Фонда Викимедиа» показать Разделы Википедии, содержащие более 50 000 статей (по количеству статей) показать Разделы Википедии, содержащие от 10 000 до 50 000 статей (по алфавиту) Категории: Сайты по алфавитуИстория ВикипедииСобытия 15 январяЯнварь 2001 годаОбразовательное программное обеспечениеВики-проектыПоявились в 2001 годуВеб 2.0Универсальные энциклопедииОнлайновые энциклопедииВикипедияВикиПроекты ВикимедиаСвободные энциклопедииРаботы, лицензированные под Creative CommonsСайты СШАСайты, появившиеся в 2001 году Liza LuzhkovaОбсуждениеНастройкиСписок наблюденияВкладЗавершение сеансаСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьТекущая версияПросмотрИсторияСледить Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках Acèh Afrikaans Akan Alemannisch አማርኛ Aragonés Ænglisc العربية ܐܪܡܝܐ مصرى অসমীয়া Asturianu Авар Aymar Aru Azərbaycanca Башҡортса Boarisch Žemaitėška Bikol Central Беларуская Беларуская (Тарашкевіца)‎ Български भोजपुरी Bislama Bahasa Banjar Bamanankan বাংলা বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী Brezhoneg Bosanski ᨅᨔ ᨕᨘᨁᨗ Буряад Català Chavacano De Zamboanga Mìng-Dĕ̤ng-Ngṳ̄ Нохчийн Cebuano Chamoru ᏣᎳᎩ Tsetsêhestâhese کوردی Corsu Qırımtatarca Česky Kaszëbsczi Словѣ́ньскъ / ⰔⰎⰑⰂⰡⰐⰠⰔⰍⰟ Чӑвашла Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Zazaki Dolnoserbski ދިވެހިބަސް Ελληνικά Emiliàn E Rumagnòl English Esperanto Español Eesti Euskara Estremeñu فارسی Fulfulde Suomi Võro Føroyskt Français Arpetan Nordfriisk Furlan Frysk Gaeilge Gagauz 贛語 Gàidhlig Galego گیلکی Avañe'ẽ ગુજરાતી Gaelg Hak-Kâ-Fa Hawai`I עברית हिन्दी Hrvatski Hornjoserbsce Kreyòl Ayisyen Magyar Հայերեն Interlingua Bahasa Indonesia Interlingue Igbo Iñupiak Ilokano Ido Íslenska Italiano ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/Inuktitut 日本語 Lojban Basa Jawa ქართული Qaraqalpaqsha Taqbaylit Gĩkũyũ Қазақша Kalaallisut ភាសាខ្មែរ ಕನ್ನಡ 한국어 Перем Коми Къарачай-Малкъар कॉशुर / کٲشُر Ripoarisch Kurdî Kernowek Кыргызча Latina Ladino Lëtzebuergesch Лакку Лезги Limburgs Ligure Lumbaart Lingála ລາວ Lietuvių Latgaļu Latviešu Basa Banyumasan Мокшень Malagasy Олык Марий Māori Македонски മലയാളം Монгол मराठी Кырык Мары Bahasa Melayu Malti Mirandés မြန်မာဘာသာ Эрзянь مازِرونی Dorerin Naoero Nāhuatl Nnapulitano Plattdüütsch Nedersaksisch नेपाली नेपाल भाषा Nederlands Norsk (Nynorsk)‎ Norsk (Bokmål)‎ Novial Nouormand Sesotho Sa Leboa Occitan ଓଡ଼ିଆ Ирон ਪੰਜਾਬੀ Pangasinan Kapampangan Papiamentu Picard Deitsch Pälzisch Norfuk / Pitkern Polski Piemontèis پنجابی Ποντιακά پښتو Português Runa Simi Rumantsch Romani Română Armãneashce Tarandíne Русиньскый संस्कृतम् Саха Тыла Sardu Sicilianu Scots سنڌي Sámegiella Sängö Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски සිංහල Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Gagana Samoa Soomaaliga Shqip Српски / Srpski Sranantongo SiSwati Seeltersk Basa Sunda Svenska Kiswahili Ślůnski தமிழ் తెలుగు Tetun Тоҷикӣ ไทย ትግርኛ Türkmençe Tagalog Setswana Tok Pisin Türkçe Xitsonga Татарча/Tatarça Twi Reo Mā`Ohi Удмурт ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche Українська اردو Oʻzbekcha Tshivenda Vèneto Vepsän Kel’ Tiếng Việt West-Vlams Volapük Walon Winaray Wolof 吴语 Хальмг მარგალური ייִדיש Yorùbá Vahcuengh Zeêuws 中文 文言 Bân-Lâm-Gú 粵語 IsiZulu Последнее изменение этой страницы: 18:23, 28 ноября 2012. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами